1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, a terminal apparatus and a management apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming system including a multifunctional machine (MFP) that includes an image forming apparatus function, a server that is the management apparatus, a mail server and the terminal apparatus such as a PC as a client that are connected to a network, and relates to the image forming apparatus that forms the system, and relates to the terminal apparatus and the management apparatus for updating the driver of the terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technology relating to the method for updating the printer driver of the terminal apparatus such as a PC as a client connected to a network, a technology disclosed in Patent document 1 is known, for example. In this conventional technology, when a new printer is connected to a network, a computer on the network checks a printer driver installed for the newly connected printer. When the printer driver is not applicable for the printer, information that the printer driver is not applicable for the printer is displayed and an applicable printer is installed.
As another conventional technology, a technology disclosed in Patent document 2 is known. In this conventional technology, a computer connected to a network inquires about an usable printer on the network. Then, when a printer responds to the inquiry, the computer downloads and installs a printer driver for the printer.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-63451
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-296325
In the aforementioned conventional technologies, a computer and the like on a network can install a driver of a printer on the same network. In addition, when a new computer is connected to a network, a driver of a printer on the network can be installed into the computer. However, the aforementioned conventional technologies do not consider installing a driver to be updated.